Heart with dark wings
by Kusanagi the Blood Angel
Summary: Aria, prince of the Dark Angles has had it with his parents trying to change who he is, so fed up he runs away to begin a new life.


**Chapter 1: I may look evil but trust me, im not!**

"Prince Aria, it's time to wake up!" I gave out a loud moan in response to the loud but oddly soft voice as I forced myself up in my bed, letting a loud yawn escape my lips as I opened up my wings.

"Good morning, Gobo" I said with a smile to a tall male figure with large black wings and skin that was a darker gray than mine, on his body he wore a belt around his waist with the hilt of a sword sticking out, and a deep black light armor that covered everything but his head, which had short dark blue hair with fierce magenta colored eyes, and under those eyes rested a small smile.

"Good morning, prince Aria" he replied while giving a bow. I gave out a sigh as I got out of the bed, stretching out my wings, I then gave him one of my best annoyed looks "I swear Gobo, how many times have I told you not to do that every time I get up in the morning!" Despite my small outburst, his smile didn't fade, in fact, it seemed to get bigger.

"Tis my duty, my young lord, for I am your protector, and your servant" I face palmed and let out another sigh; I knew well enough that anything I said would be ignored, so instead of wasting my breath, I went out to the balcony and looked down at the kingdom.

Despite the fact that the sun was out, the sky was still dark above the kingdom, a smile then formed on my face when I saw a group of citizens in front of a shop, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. They had looks of sorrow on their faces, as if they had never known what hope or joy was, as if happiness never even existed. It tore me up inside, because ever since I was little I knew the reason why they were like this, and I knew it never did.

I stood their with my eyes tightly shut, trying to prevent my anger from welling up, until I heard a grunt from behind, turning around, I saw Gobo. I quickly put on a false smile as I felt my rage start to subside "so, what's on the schedule for today, Gobo?" "Well actually sire, you're mother and father would like to see you."

I gave a low grumble as I walked over to my dresser, quickly changing out of my sleep wear and into my day clothing; I then grabbed a gold crown with a black jewel in it from the top of the dresser and placed it on my head. With that taken care of we both stepped out of my room and made are way to the court room.

I stood in front of the large black double doors, readying myself for what I might and probably will see, and I went in only to see a male dark angel with short brown hair and ragged clothing being held by the arms by two of the guards, I then saw my mother and father sitting in their thrones, my mother had black hair like mine that was put in one braid and hanging over her shoulder, her skin was a lighter shade of grade than mine and she had dark purple eyes, on her head rested a gold colored crown adorned with purple and blue gems and she wore a beautiful black dress, my father had short white hair which was considered odd for a dark angel, but not unheard of, it was short and he always kept it combed back, his skin was darker than mine and he had ice blue eyes, on his head he wore a dark gold crown with red and black gems covering it and he had on a black dress shirt and pants.

"Why is it that you refuse to pay your taxes, naïve?" my father yelled while glaring at the man in rags "I-im sorry sire, but I have no money left, since you have raised the price of taxes again I have been forced to sell everything I have for food" the man replied, his voice full of pain and sadness. "That is not an excuse!" it was my mother speaking now "you dare not pay your taxes, and now you have the nerve to blame us for your misfortune!?" "N-no my queen, I did not mean that!" the ragged man tried to plead, but they would have none of it. "Lets see how you are after you spend the rest of your life in the dungeon, guards!" with that the two guards began dragging the man out of the room, right before they disappeared out the doors, he gave me a quick look that filled me with despair and anger, his face was so thin, it looked like his face was just skin stretched over bone, and the emptiness in his eyes made him look like he was already dead.

"Ah Aria, you are finally awake" I heard my mother say in a warm tone instead of the one she just used on the ragged man, I quickly put on another fake smile and turned around to see them both walking over to me. "Hello mother, hello father" I said while acting like nothing just happened. Without a word my mother wrapped her arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug, I then looked at my father, his ice blue eyes that could freeze even the Ice King were now filled with warmth.

She then broke the hug and gave me warm smile "so, what is it that you two wanted to see me about this early in the morning?" I said while fanning a curious smile. They both gave each other a quick smile before my father began speaking "well you see my son, we are planning on publicly executing one of the prisoners tomorrow, and we want you to do it" wait, what did he just say?! "Yes, it will be the perfect opportunity to show the citizens of the kingdom your power."

I couldn't believe it, the way they just said it so nonchalantly. They actually expected me to kill someone that was with no dought wrongly imprisoned, was going to calmly try to refuse, but I was at my boiling point now. "ARE YOU KIDDING IM NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE IM NOT EVIL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BOTH THAT?!" I stood their stareing at them, trying to catch my breath from the sudden outburst I caused; they looked at me with frowns replacing there smiles.

"Aria dear, you're eyes" my mother said with a sigh, realizing what she meant, I squeezed my eyes shut and began rubbing them, you see my eyes have a nasty little habit of glowing whenever I get angry, I don't know why or how but they always do. With out another word I left the court room and back to my own room, I tried to push what had happened out of my mind, but I was interrupted when a knock came from my door. The door opened up, reviling Gobo. "Sorry Gobo, but if don't mind, id like to be alone for a while right now" "of course sire, if you need anything, I will be waiting by your door" he gave me a quick bow and then closed the door behind him.

With a huff I plopped onto my bed, throwing my crown across the room as I did. I kept playing the events of what just happened over and over again. The reason why the citizens of this kingdom were in such a state of despair was because of my parents or as their better known as, the "evil queen and king" they believed that good and kindness were a weakness, but as you saw earlier they're not entirely evil. They love and care about me, but the thing is im not evil like them, in fact im a very kind person but they seem to think that they can change me, which is why they wanted me to do the public execution.

With the memories of earlier still fresh in my mind, I remembered all the other things they had tried. I was sick of it, so stinking sick of it. Yes I know they love me, but that doesn't mean that they can change who I am. I knew what I was going to do.

As quickly and quietly as I could I changed into a black hooded jacket and black jeans with white chain patterns around the bottom of the legs, I then grabbed a large purple backpack and started packing it with a few changes of clothing and other things. With everything I needed in my pack I walked and stood out in the balcony, taking one last quick look around the room, I said a silent goodbye to gobo and my parents. With a deep breath I opened up my wings and leapt off the edge of the balcony, flying as silently and swiftly as I could. I wasn't going to come back; I was going to start a new life in a new place.


End file.
